listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Voltron: Legendary Defender
I Voltron: Legendary Defender is a Netflix original animated series about five Paladins who pilot robotic lions that form Voltron to defeat the evil Galra Empire. Season 1 *'Myzax' - Slashed by Keith and Voltron *''Rover'' - Deactivated itself when Haxus was holding onto it, and fell along with him *'Haxus' - Sent falling over the edge by Rover *Subcommander Ylvik - Blown up along with his ship by Allura with the castle's laser cannon. (Note: Ylvik and the interior of his ship are not shown, he is merely mentioned by name to be the subcommander of this ship) *''King Alfor (AI)'' - Deactivated by Allura at his request due to being corrupted by Zarkon Season 2 *Florona - Eaten offscreen by the Baku *'Baku' - Crushed by falling boulders caused by Lance and the blue lion shooting sonic waves at him *'Commander Prorok' - In Robeast form, imploded into nothingness when Ulaz opened a space pocket inside him *''Ulaz'' - Opened a space pocket inside Prorok and was destroyed along with him *'Drazil' - Stabbed in his weak point by Keith, Pidge, and Voltron with Keith's sword *''Thace'' - Blew himself up along with the core room of Zarkon's ship to cripple its power *''Antok'' - Energy wave blasted through his chest from behind by a druid. *Druid that killed Antok - Stabbed by Kolivan *''Shiro'' - Was destroyed from the force of the attack he used to defeat Zarkon. His spirit remained inside the black lion's consciousness, and he was later revived by Allura. Season 3 *General Raht - Killed offscreen by Lotor *Honerva - Killed by overexposure to quintessence. She was revived by dark quintessence as Haggar. Set in the past *Hungry goat - Killed by overexposure to quintessence. He was revived by dark quintessence. Set in the past *King Alfor - Slashed by Zarkon. Set in the past Season 4 *''Regris'' - Killed in explosion from when the Galra set the room he entered to blow up *Te-osh - Mortally wounded from Galra ships shooting her ship *'Narti' - Slashed by Lotor because Haggar was using her to spy on him Season 5 *'Emperor Zarkon' - Stabbed by Lotor with a spear *Commander Sniv - Stabbed or slashed by Haggar *'General Branko' - Blown up inside his ship by Ryner with the ion cannon *Letch - Blown up inside Branko's ship by Ryner with the ion cannon *'Virus' - Destroyed by Lance and Voltron shooting an energy wave into its mouth *'Warlord Ranveig' - Presumably killed by Sendak (given that he is not seen after being defeated by him, that he has not returned to his base containing his weapon, and that Krolia is sure Ranveig is dead or else Trugg would not be attacking his base) *'Janka' - Dropped off a cliff by Sendak *'Commander Ladnok' - Presumably killed by Trugg or her forces *'Commander Trugg' - Mauled to death by Ranveig's monster, the weapon she sought Season 6 *Bandor - Quintessence drained by Lotor *Petrulius - Quintessence drained by Lotor *'Prince Lotor' - Died of overexposure to quintessence when Allura trapped him in the quintessence field by transferring Voltron's excess quintessence to his mech and overloading it. Season 7 *'Macidus' - Sword thrown at him by Keith *Adam - Killed by Sendak's forces in the three years before Season 7 *'Lieutenant Hepta' - Killed when the black lion smashed through an area of the ship from directly below him *Admiral Sanda - Shot by Hepta with a blaster *'Commander Sendak' - Slashed by Keith *'Giant robot' - Stabbed by Lance and Voltron in its weak point. In death it self-destructed Season 8 *Luca - Telepathically killed by Honerva through a quintessence entity she implanted in her. She was presumably revived with the other Alteans *Commander Mar - Killed when Honerva used her power to make him tell her of Lotor's fate while he was unconscious. Set before Season 7 *Doctor Haggar - Electrocuted by Haggar with her magic. Set before the series, shortly after Honerva became Haggar (naming herself after her victim) *Commander Drick - Destroyed by Honerva with a magic attack. Set before Season 7 *'Ranveig's monster' - Killed when Pidge set the ship it was on to selfdestruct *''Ryner'' - Presumably killed by an Altean piloting a giant mech *Oriande guardian - Destroyed when Honerva drained its quintessence *Gyrgan - Killed by Haggar with a magic attack. Set in the past *Trigel - Killed by Haggar with a magic attack. Set in the past *Blaytz - Killed by Haggar with a magic attack. Set in the past *Commander Ozar - Blown up inside his ship offscreen by Honerva with her mech *Merla - Blown up inside her mech by Honerva with an energy wave using her mech. She was revived with the other Alteans by Allura and Honerva *Everyone still alive in the main reality except Lance, Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Shiro, and Honerva - Destroyed along with their reality by Honerva tearing through its fabric. They were revived by Allura and Honerva *Everyone in all other realities - Destroyed when Honerva blew up their realities with her mech's energy waves. They were revived by Allura and Honerva *''Princess Allura'' - Sacrificed herself to restore all the realities Honerva destroyed and Altea *'Honerva/Haggar' - Sacrificed herself to restore all the realities she destroyed and Altea Category:TV Category:Cartoons